118555-faction-change-poll-updated
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Remember how everyone jumped to PvE because that's where the population was....have you seen the difference in numbers from each faction? Just a theory anyways, not saying it'll happen but.... it's possible. I don't care, I play both. | |} ---- ---- That is a fear I would have, as someone whose main is Dominion but has toons on both sides. It's almost depressing how badly we're outnumbered by Exiles. If they put that as a paid service with a longer cooldown than server transfers, however, I think there will not be as bad of an effect. | |} ---- Well transfers were/are free. I doubt a faction change would be free, which would discourage flip-flopping around willy-nilly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Keep in mind that they are testing same faction PvP and it would most likely be here next drop. So faction change will not affect instanced PvP at all. Personally i want either faction change option or allowing exiles/dominion to raid together (like RIFT did). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- it would be the latter, the other wouldn't work at all | |} ---- ---- I don't believe this to be true | |} ---- ---- Nah, I have two toons who would love to come back home to the dominion. | |} ---- I worry that players are being easily divided by free transfers and going to what they feel is the largest population too. I agree that faction change would most likely hurt the Dominion side in this case. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- A poll you say? How would I go about doing that other than to request a simple yes or no answer with a transfer preference as i did in the op? | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry this is getting a little off-topic but, What'd TRULY love to see, is having a salon in-game (to change hairstyle, hair color and ear piercings only), but to pay (either cash or gold) for other features.. Because you know, surgeons for a boob job or a nose job aren't cheap... Adding on to that, it'd be really awesome being able to set hairstyles to different costumes and switch on the fly (might not sound very realistic, but it would allow further customization with different colors to match) | |} ---- Can you clarify the query please? | |} ---- Set up one by using an external tool like www.surveymonkey.com, www.poll-maker.com, www.polldaddy.com, etc - there are multiple such services. Or use Google Forms (https://support.google.com/docs/answer/87809?hl=en). Then link to the created poll here. Caveat: I have not tried any of those I mentioned above myself - I just did a quick google search. | |} ---- How would it go about being done? Would it just be a "Now you're on the dominion side, careful around those exile guys". What about all the story stuff, the prisoner things and the bad guys? I'm all for it, but what if it goes the way of "action" combat in eden eternal and feels totally forced and garbage-y and actually makes the game worse?(maybe not the last one) You are now an Aurin torturing Aurin while a Chua tells you about how awful Aurin are.(might not be an actual thing, but my point still stands) | |} ---- No it would be a faction and race change, not a you're an exile in a dominion uniform. Not familiar with Eden Eternal so can't speak to that. | |} ---- Wouldn't a race change label make it the same exact thing? >:I Whatever... Still for it... Before that we'd need all races to have access to all classes, which probably won't come about for a long while with the way things have been going. I'd figured on it already being a thing in the future for the people what wanted to be an SS Granok and had to settle for being an Aurin. It'd be a *cupcake*ed up and lowlife thing to do with the state of the game on release. Eden eternal was an average tab target game with stationary fights and then the dev team wanted to combat to be more "action-y", so they tweaked the stationary thing and made the whole game all slide-y and whatnot. It could be argued that it wasn't a terrible decision, but it was a completely halfhearted and garbage change that DEFINITELY had a LOT to do with making tooooons of people leave. The link between them is halfhearted implementation of "not necessarily unnecessary and maybe wanted" changes. | |} ---- ---- Gotcha, thanks for explaining | |} ---- Everyone jumped to PvE because that was the only direction people could go. All the pvers who wished to come over to pvp could not. As a result the Pop shifted towards pve then started snowballing as people believed there was a mass exodus (thanks to the announcement of a couple major pve guilds on the pvp server) | |} ---- I'm just going to state here what I stated in the rage-filled second thread, at risk of it disappearing: Faction changes would go the same way that server transfers have gone - people don't trust that their populations will balance out, so they take that opportunity to converge into one area. But if we want to look at this kind of thing in MMO's historically, none other than WoW hosts a better example. Before PvE-to-PvP server transfers opened back in The Burning Crusade, the populations of PvE realms and PvP realms were fairly stable. The problem in WoW became that - as online gamers tend to do - people wanted to experience e-fame vicariously through hardcore progression guilds and PvPers that had rolled on PvP servers. The biggest factor today however is that people want to find groups and do everything faster, so changing and joining the larger population is the path of least resistance and most reward. And that's where the problem lies, and will hold true in WildStar over time if faction change becomes a thing. Most players aren't generous enough to faction change for the sake of helping the lower population - they're concerned about their own enjoyment of the game. The disparity would only grow as players took the path of least resistance and more and more went Exile. Look at Illium vs. Jabbit as a good example of what happens when players are allowed to self-congregate. While it would be a much slower process, you end up with examples such as WoW's mega-faction servers like Illidan where you see 98% Horde. It was a problem that added services were intended to help, but the solution ended up compounding those issues instead. So in summation, be careful what you wish for. There are many factors at play, but player psychology has historically lended to faction disparity only growing. It's instant gratification and immediate award of a larger player pool to play and group with vs. waiting and trusting that you'll be rewarded. Most players don't want to see change immediately, as you can see given the amount of posts here demanding answers for things that take time on a daily basis. The issue isn't a snowball effect from how transfers previously worked - it's an issue of risk vs. reward, and if the transfers were open both ways then as they were now, the result would have been the same. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- sounds fair | |} ---- Not so much "fair" as wholly deserved(1 free change) and necessary(all races all classes). | |} ---- ---- You think it would balance them out or make them even more exile heavy? Personally I'd be going exile > dominion myself. What about you? | |} ---- Deserved? how so? | |} ---- Perhaps free faction change to the less populated faction and $10 to change to the other, to try and keep things balanced and rake in a few bucks? | |} ---- Because of the unfair limitations on release. Now "unfair" is probably a harsh word, but it's the word I'm going to use. Carbine themselves stated that all the races were supposed to have access to all classes and that they couldn't finish the animations before they had to rush the game out. People kept spouting bull about "lore" and junk, but the official story is as I have stated.(HELLA not gonna go dig up the posts) Other people might think otherwise, but I think it's deserved. | |} ---- ---- Hey, I wouldn't mind something like that to happen in the future! A long quest line where your Cassian falls in love with a lovely Aurin and slowly empathize for the strain Exiles :) A Mechari reprogrammed by Exile's technologist. Or a particularly coward Exile that in fear of death (man, every quest I accept I have to avange someone) joins the dark side: I'm awaiting you in bgs betrayers! Players who changed faction could have a betrayer mark (or different portrait) on their body/equipment to indicate their treason and make them easly recognizable by others. | |} ---- ---- Gotcha, tanks for the clarification. | |} ---- LOL this sounds like a typical crb cf move. "Hey I got an idea!! Lets give the folks the ability to change their hair color in game." "But wait what about letting folks change factions to balance out the game first and maybe give the pvp scene a shot in the arm?" " Nah nobody pvp's anymore, but haircuts and dye jobs now that's hot!!" | |} ---- I concur. This game wouldn't have any sort of faction population imbalance if there was only one faction. But it's a bit late to change that: blind WoW nostalgia won over reason, I guess. It is even more stupid once you compare both faction's levelling paths and stories. They are mostly the same thing but with certain major characters replacing others. But everyone, no matter if Exile or Dominion, reacts the same to all events. If the Exiles conclude that the solution to a problem is to set explosives in a cave, the Dominion will conclude that the solution is setting explosives in that same cave, too. Is pretty silly in retrospect. In any case, it would be nice if they eased the stupid faction conflict by making the player characters smarter than most of the NPC leaders. Have them decide that their petty political conflict can wait until the universe is saved from the Eldritch Abomination whose influence would have infinite reach if he broke out of Nexus. That solves the whole "but they hate each other!!1!!!" problem: yes, the factions DO hate each other to death, but the PCs are special snowflakes who don't care about that. And if you are against the PCs being special snowflakes then...that's a bit too late for that, isn't it? Just ask Drusera! Heck, that seems to be the message in all of the Strain areas: Dominion and Exiles having bases right next to each other, taking cheap shots at each other (because they are too dumb to work together completely, or maybe because "the conflict has to mean something!!!1!!") but otherwise fighting together against the Strain. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----